ILove You
iLove You is the 4th episode of Season 5 and the 87th episode of iCarly overall. This is also the fourth and final episode in the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. The episode received 3.454 million views during its premiere date. Number of views The episode aired September 24th, 2011 during Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play. Plot Carly suggests that Sam and Freddie should try exploring each others' favorite interests and hobbies. However, neither Sam going with Freddie to a train club meeting nor Freddie visiting Sam's relatives in jail with her end too well. Meanwhile, Spencer is dating his former babysitter Jenna Hamilton, but they keep acting like they are still babysitter and child instead of boyfriend and girlfriend, causing Carly to give them a speech about how their relationship is forced and wrong. Sam and Freddie happen to overhear that speech, causing them to question their own relationship. After a talk in the elevator reflecting on the past few weeks (since iOMG), they mutually decide to break up, but when Sam leaves the elevator, Freddie says he loves her, and she replies that she loves him, too. After they decide that its only 10:30 and they can postpone their break up at midnight, they go back to kissing in the elevator. Trivia *There was a reference to the 1990's sitcom ''Boy Meets World'' and its main star Ben Savage when Spencer mentioned he was watching a marathon of the show and pleaded with Jenna that he wanted to watch because of Ben Savage. *When Spencer comes in the first scene at school, in a low voice, he says "Stay my Baby!" in the tone of what Miranda Cosgrove sang in her song, "Stay My Baby" *There were references to the 1980's sitcom Full House, one of its main stars Dave Coulier and popular line from the show "You got it dude!" all from Spencer. *Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton, Spencer's love interest, during this episode Spencer's love interest Kabookit.com (May 31, 2011) Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton *Charlene tweeted thanking Miranda and Jerry "for an amazing week on iCarly." *Andrew Shea guest stars as Barry, Freddie's nerdy friend for his Model Train Club, The Training Bros. *Jim Giordano guest stars as Sam's Uncle Carmine. Sam's Uncle Carmine Photo from iCarly's iLove You Jail Set (June 5, 2011) *This is the first and only appearance of Sam's Uncle Carmine so far. *Joey Russo plays Chaz, who is Sam's cousin and her Uncle Carmine's nephew (Or possible son). Joey Russo guest stars as Chaz *iCarly tweeted a photo promoting the episode, iLost My Mind, with the caption "#iLostMyMind when I found out what REALLY happens with Sam and Freddie!!! Ya gotta see this episode!" However, the photo shows a scene of Sam and Freddie standing in the elevator together in this episode. *Dan tweeted a photo from the episode when he edited it. *Freddie's shirt from the last scene was also the shirt he wore in iLost My Mind. *iCarly tweeted "'Cuz we love you so much, we're gonna air a NEW iCarly! Watch iLove You Sat. @ 8PM and check out this sneak peek now! http://bit.ly/ilvyupromo " However, it is not a sneak peek. It is only a link to the first promo for this episode on iCarly.com. *iCarly tweeted "Spencer has a GF or maybe more like a babysitter. Either way we can't focus on anything but his pj's. RT if u love 'em!" *iCarly tweeted "Yep, this actually happened and you won't find out why until Saturday! But it'll be worth the wait!" *iCarly tweeted "Sam's usually in jail alone but this time, EVERYONE'S locked up with her. She's happy... everyone else=not so much!" *Sam's line "Diff'rent strokes Baby." may be a small reference to the 1980's sitcom Diff'rent Strokes. *This episode only had one promo like the previous episode ICan't Take It. *This was the second episode where Carly, Sam and Freddie aren't shown filming an episode of iCarly, the first being iBeat the Heat. *Listen very carefully in the second scene when Spencer and Jenna are at the loft, because the song "Tell Me That You Love Me" from the Victorious episode "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" can be heard. Later, during the scene where Sam and Freddie apologize to each other, playing in the background is Jade and Cat's version of a song called "Give It Up" from the later episode "Freak the Freak Out." *This is the tenth, eleventh, and twelfth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss, the second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. Then, the one after that in iLost My Mind and twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and twice for iCan't Take It They kiss 3 times during this episode as well - not counting practice kisses or do-overs. Also it's the eighth, ninth, and tenth kiss for Sam and Freddie. *If you look closely at the buttons for the elevator, it goes, from top to bottom, "R, 10, 8, G". R probably stands for roof and G for ground. *Sam mentions Wendy in this episode, a character who hasn't been seen since Shelby Marx *The scene when Freddie says "I love you", as Sam was about to leave the elevator, and Sam says "I love you too," parallels the scene in IKiss, when Freddie jokingly says "I hate you" as Sam was about to leave the fire escape, and Sam says "Hate you too." *The episode title has 8 letters and the official Seddie number is 8. *Carly sounded like Cat from Victorious when she said "A cup of what?" *Jerry Trainor has played three different age ranges for the show. First is the baby in IWon't Cancel The Show a child in this episode and adult as all episodes. In this episode he portrays Spencer acting as if he was ten years old again. *The part of the scene were Sam and Freddie walk into the Seattle Penitentiary and the audience could clearly see the hams in Freddie's pants was edited out. *This is the fourth time Freddie got kicked out of a club the first, second, and third times were in iMeet Fred, where he got kicked out the Matheletes, Ridgeway Jr. Bow & Arrow Club, and another unmentioned school club. In this episode he was kicked out of his Model Train Club, The Training Bros after Sam ruins their model trains. *This episode is the second time it ends with Freddie and another girl have a mutual break up and share some kind of kiss (cheek or lips). *When Freddie says, "Prisoners in my pants!", it could be a reference to when prisoners hid inside Spencer's Gigantic Pants sculpture in the episode iThink They Kissed. Goofs *In the opening scene when Sam walks over to Carly and Freddie with one bite taken out of her soft pretzel. Towards the end of that scene two bites were taken out the soft pretzel yet Sam hadn't taken another bite out of it. Quotes Chaz: ''jokingly'' You just be good to our little Sammy.... or I'll stab you... all over! Freddie: at Chaz scared '' '''Sam, Chaz, and Uncle Carmine:' thinking the threat's funny Freddie: awkwardly and nervously; still scared by the threat Jenna: That movie is too scary for Spencer. Spencer: No it's not! Jenna: '''That's it. Go to bed. '''Spencer: '''But I-- '''Jenna: '''Right now! '''Sam: Carly Hey Carls, Freddie Hey Pretty Baby. Freddie: Hey Lil' Samanther. kiss on the lips Jenna: I'm gonna tickle you! Spencer whilst also tickling him Spencer: 'Don't do it! ''laughing 'Carly: '''Okay, This needs to stop ''right now. '''Jenna: '''Isn't it past your bed time? '''Carly: '''You're not the babysitter of me! '''Carly: Sam and Freddie Okay, so you guys aren't hanging out together today and you didn't see each other at all this weekend? Sam and Freddie: their heads no. Freddie: Nope. Sam: Um... nuh uh. Carly: Isn't that kinda weird? Freddie: No, we're just not into the same kinda things. Sam: Carly Diff'rent strokes baby. Carly: But you're a couple now. Sam: to Freddie So? Carly: Sam So part of dating it's you learning to like stuff he likes Freddie and you learning to like stuff she likes. Sam: confused Uh. Freddie: Sam, pats her on the back Well, I got another meeting with my Model Train Club on Wednesday night. Wanna come? Sam: over to Carly Should I be polite and lie? Carly: Sam Yes. Sam: back over to Freddie I'd love to Baby. Freddie: his arm around Sam Aww, that's my little fibber. Freddie: ... I love you. up behind Sam, and smiles at her Sam: walking; turns around; shrugs and smiles I love you, too. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to take the iLove You Quiz Photo Gallery See photos for the episode here Video Gallery See videos for the episode here See Also IOMG (story arc) External Links *Full list of Guest Stars IMDB.com *Gibby Annoys A Duck YouTube.com Danwarp, (May 27, 2011) *Charlene Amoia's tweet Twitter.com (June 12, 2011) *iCarly tweet Twitter.com (August 10, 2011) *Dan's tweet working on the episode Twitter.com (September 9, 2011) *RobSp1derp1g's iLove You review References Category:Episodes Category:Sequels Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Seddie arc Category:Season 5